Supergirl: Between Two Cousins
by Richd172
Summary: Clark comes to National City to see Kara and her friends. But mostly want to spend time with Kara. Cat forces Kara to get an interview with Superman.


Supergirl: Between Two Cousins

Clark comes to National City to see Kara and her friends. But mostly want to spend time with Kara. Cat forces Kara to get an interview with Superman.

Main Characters: Clark Kent/Superman, Kara Danvers/Supergirl and James Olsen.

Secondary: Winn Schott, Cat Grant, Alex Danvers and People on the Street.

Mentioned: Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'ozz, Lois Lane and Perry White.

Notice

Alex, Cat and Winn aren't really in this story to much. Cause it's most about Clark and Kara. James comes in and out of the story most of the time. J'onn just gets a few mentions in the story. This takes place sometime during Season 1. Please get an account so I can answer you. Also if you think that this story is wrong or anything else fuck off.

Chapter 1

Kara was at her desk doing work after she went out for lunch with James and Winn. James comes over to Kara to tell her something from Clark. James says "Hey Kara do you have a minute"? Kara answered "Yes James I do have a minute". James and Kara then go into a different room to talk. Winn so happens to just be sitting at his desk doing nothing. As they get into the room Kara asks James "So James what did you want to tell me"? James tells Kara "Clark wants me to tell you that he'll becoming to visit you". Kara was really happy that her cousin was going to come. Before Kara could answer back Winn comes in. Winn says "Hey Kara I think Cat needs you in her office"? Kara said "Well I'll be right there, Sorry James I have to go". As James sees Kara leave he says goodbye and Winn comes into his office. Winn says to James "So did you ask her on a date or what"? James said "Well I was about to when you came into my office".

Kara enters Cat's office to see her holding something strange. Kara says "Mrs. Grant what are you doing"? Cat answers Kara "Oh Kira I was trying to eat whatever this thing is". Kara then went over to go help Cat with her food. Kara than asks Cat "So what did you want to ask me to do for you Mrs. Grant"? Cat then remembered what she had wanted to ask Kara. So she said "So since you and James are good friends with the Man of Steel, could you get me an interview with Superman"? Kara was glad that Cat didn't know that she was Supergirl and her cousin was Superman. Kara then said "Yes Mrs. Grant I can get it for you". Then the work day comes to an end so everyone leaves work. On their way to the car James sees Kara then he goes over to her. James says "Hey Kara I was just wondering if tomorrow if you'd like to go out for dinner with me"? Kara says "Sure but what time is Clark coming tomorrow"? James needed to think for a few minutes. James then said "I think he's supposed to come after lunch".

Winn then overhears Kara and James's conversation. Winn then says "I'll be happy to go meet your cousin if you need someone there"? Kara then let Winn meet her cousin and then everyone left to go home. Kara was at home when Alex knocks on her front door. Kara opens the door for her sister and says to her "Thanks for coming Alex I really needed help with this". Alex said "I know you have a date with James tomorrow and your cousin is coming over too and you need my help picking out a dress for your date"? Kara says "Yes Alex that's what I need you're help with". So then the two girls go into Kara's room to try on a few dress. Alex likes a few and doesn't like a few. But then the last one that Kara put on, Alex liked and so did Kara. The two girls then have dinner and get to have dinner.

Chapter 2

The next day at work goes by fast and as Kara is about to leave for the weekend Cat calls her in. Cat says "Kera I hope that you don't forget to get that interview with Superman this weekend"? Kara answers Cat back "I won't forget to get that interview Mrs. Grant". Then Cat lefts Kara leave work for the day. But in the elevator James gets to talk to Kara. James says "So are you going to pick Clark up at the train station or is he going to fly in"? Kara says right away "I think he's coming in by train soon". James then says to Kara "Well I'll see you later then to go out". Kara says okay to James and then walks to her car. Kara then drives to the train station to go get Clark. In the back of her car she has a sign so that Clark can find her. One of the signs says "Kal-El", another says "Superman" and the last one says "Clark Kent". So Kara takes the one that says "Clark Kent" and gets out of the car. As Kara walks into the train station she gets a call on her cellphone from Winn.

Kara answers Winn "Hello I'm waiting for Clark to come what do you want"? Winn says "I was just wondering what does Clark like to eat for dinner"? Kara didn't know too much of her cousin and what he likes to eat. So she just says "I think he likes Chinese food or anything except for Mexican Food". Then Kara sees Clark coming down the escalator from the train. Kara says "Sorry Winn I have to go he's hear". Then Kara hangs up the cellphone and puts up the sign for her cousin. Clark then sees Kara with a big sign with his name on it. Clark walks over to Kara and gives her a hug. Clark says "Hello Kara how have you been"? Kara says "I've been good, how's Lois these days"? Clark says as they walk to her car "Oh she's fine I think she went somewhere for work, so are you ready for your date with Jimmy tonight". Kara was surprised to know that Clark knew she had a date with James tonight. But then remembered that they were best friends that tell each other things. Kara and Clark then get into the car and drive off to her apartment.

As they where in the car they talked a lot catching up on each other's adopted families. Clark says "So J'onn told me that you guys know were Jeremiah is"? Kara says "Yes we do know he's at some army facility". Clark then says "Well if you need help just have Jimmy call me". As they where about to reach Kara's apartment she remembered something. Kara tells Clark "Oh I meant to tell you Clark that tonight Winn is going to hang out with you". Clark answers back "That's fine I've actually been dying to meet one of my fans". They then get to Kara's apartment and goes upstairs to her room. She then opens the door and sees Winn on the couch watch TV. Kara says "Winn we are back and what are you watching on my TV"? Winn the turns around to see Kara and Clark in the apartment. Winn says "Oh I was just watching a science show that was on TV". Kara said "Well okay, oh and by the way Winn this is Clark my cousin". Winn jumps off the couch to go over to Clark and shacks his hand.

Winn says "Nice to meet you Superman or should I say Clark"? Clark then quickly replied to Winn "You can call me Clark and I'm guessing you know already". Kara then looks at the time and she knows that she needs to get ready to go on her date. Kara says as she heads to her room "So Clark, Winn will be spending time with you tonight while I'm out". Clark and Winn are alright with spending time with each other. Kara then goes to get Chang quickly. She comes out to see the guys watching something on tv. Kara asks Winn and Clark "So guys how do I look"? Clark and Winn then turn around to see Kara all ready for her date. Clark said "You look very nice Kara". Winn then asks "You look really great, James is a lucky guy to see you like that". Kara then says goodbye to the boys and then leaves her apartment.

Chapter 3

Kara finally meets up with James for their date. Kara sees James sitting at a table with a drink in his hand. Kara then says to James "Sorry I'm late James it's just the traffic and making sure that Winn doesn't overload Clark with a lot of questions"? James says "Well I hope he doesn't ask him twenty thousand questions but it fine". Kara then sits down and they order food. But meanwhile back at her apartment Winn and Clark are having a great time. But Winn asks Clark "So Clark what was Cat Grant like at the Daily Planet"? Clark answers "Well as what Jimmy told me that she's rude and crazy, she wasn't like that at the Planet. She was calm at first before Perry drove her crazy then she left". Winn was surprised that Cat was just a normal person. Then the two go back to talking and watching the movie. But at Kara and James date they where having fun with each other.

Kara asks "So why do Clark and Lois call you Jimmy if everyone else now calls you James"? James was quiet for a moment cause of the real reason. But he knew that he could trust Kara with his story. James said "Well my dad name was James Jacob Olsen… but when I was young he went to fight with the army and died in the war. So once my mother and I heard about the news I wanted to honor my father. But people like Clark and Lois respect me enough that they call me both". Kara felt sad for James that his dad died when he was young. Kara said "I'm so sorry James but I know how you feel". James then quickly changed the subject of the conversation. James asked Kara "So why did you decide to keep Kara you didn't want to go with Linda or Karen"? Kara then took a long time to answer James after he asked her that. Kara said "Well my family from earth had decided to keep it". So then the two enjoy their date. They end up going dancing then go for a walk.

Back at Kara's Apartment

Winn really wanted to know what the rules of family was like on Krypton. So Winn ask Clark "So Clark, what was it like on Krypton"? Clark says to Winn "What are you trying to say Winn"? Clark knew what Winn really meant in away. Winn then said "Like is their any rules on Krypton about incest or doing it with your family"? Clark was trying to remember what his dad had thought him about their history. Clark was thinking that there was something but couldn't remember really. But then Clark answered "As my dad had told me, amongst the House of L family members had sex with nothing wrong". Winn didn't know that on Krypton the citzens had sex with family members. Winn then asked Clark "So are you going to do it with Kara when she gets back"? Clark then sees the time and it's getting late.

Clark said "Well not now cause it's getting late". Winn saw the time and forgot that he had family coming the next day. So as Winn was about to get up Kara calls Clark on his phone. Clark says "Hello Kara how's your date with Jimmy"? Kara answers "We had fun but now we are coming home so you can tell Winn he can go home". So Winn heard what Kara said so he says good by to Clark and leaves. Clark then is done talking to Kara and gets ready for bed. Kara then gets dropped off at her apartment by James. Kara says "So that was fun James maybe we can do it again"? James says "Well I have to check my calendar for next week but I'll see you on Monday". Kara gives a kiss to James then goes up to her apartment. In her apartment she sees Clark sleeping but wakes up. Clark asks Kara as she goes it her room "So Kara maybe you and I could do something fun tomorrow"? Kara was now in her room getting changed for bed when Clark was talking to her. Kara then said to Clark "Yes I could do something with you tomorrow but I have to meet Alex and J'onn tomorrow for a little bit". Clark then says "Sure that's fine with me I think James was going to show me around National City tomorrow anyway". So then the two go to bed as they think of tomorrow.

Chapter 4

Clark and Kara woke up the next day and had breakfast. Kara says to Clark "So Clark I'll be back like around 2 or 3pm after I'm done helping Alex and J'onn". Clark says back to Kara "That's okay with me I will be done near the same time". They finish their breakfast, Kara and Clark go to get changed for the day. Kara was the first one to leave to go to the DEO. Clark was think how would he say it to Kara what he wanted to do. Then Clark hears a knock of the door and comes out already. Clark says "Hold on a minute I'll be right there"! So then he opens the door to see James standing there at the door. James says to Clark "So Clark are you ready to see National City"? Clark said "Yes Jimmy I am ready to see National City". Then the two boys leave Kara's apartment to go out.

James shows Clark all the great parts of the city. While Kara is at work trying to save people in the city. Kara saw from distance that James and Clark where having a lot of fun together. Clark asks James "What's that hug building right there"? James looks at what Clark was pointing at. James says "This building right here is Catco". Clark says "Really Cat Grant got her own company after what she did to Perry". James said "Yeah I don't know the whole story behind the building". Then they walked down the street and Clark saw a building that looked familiar to him. Clark couldn't believe that they where in National City. Clark says to James "Is that owned by you know who". James said "That is owned by who you think it is but it's owned by his sister". Clark and James then continued looking threw the city. As they go to lunch Clark then feels his phone ringing and sees that it is Kara calling him. Clark answered "Hello Kara what do you want"? Kara said "I just wanted to see how you guys where doing and what are you doing"?

Clark answers his cousin "We are just about to get lunch and what are you doing". Kara says to Clark "I just got down with J'onn and Alex. Now I'm about to go have something to eat". Clark then tells Kara okay then he wanted to ask her something. Clark says "So I'll meet you back at the apartment soon"? Kara answer back "Yes I am going to meet you back at my apartment". Clark then finally says that he'll meet her at the apartment soon. Clark and James get their food and eat quickly. James then takes Clark back to Kara's apartment.

Chapter 5

Clark gets into his cousins apartment and sees Kara in a t-shirt and sweet pants. Clark asks Kara "I want to make sure your waring underwear under your clothes"? Kara turns to see Clark in her apartment. Kara said to her cousin "So Clark what did you want to do with me this afternoon"? Clark then told Kara "Well if you remember on our planet that siblings and cousins would have sex". Kara answers "Yes I do know what you are talking about Clark"? Clark then asked Kara "So maybe do you want to do it"? Kara had to think about it for a few minutes. Kara then answered a few minutes "Sure Clark why not let's do it but James and everyone can't know". Clark said "I promise that I won't tell him or anyone any thing". Kara then takes Clark by the hand and then walks into her room. Then Kara closes the doors behind her so that no one can see them.

Kara then ask Clark "Hey Clark can you close those windows for me"? Clark answers his cousin "Sure I will do that Kara". Clark then closes the window then sees that Kara is taking off her glasses. Clark was wondering if he was supposed to take off his glasses. Kara saw Clark with his glasses on and then said to him "Clark I thought that you knew that you were supposed to take off"? Clark then took off his glasses then was wondering what they were going to take off next. So than Clark then started to wait cause he didn't know what to do next. Kara then said to Clark "Alright Clark let's get naked". Clark then took a few minutes to answer Kara but answered her right away. Clark said to Kara "Well okay Kara let's do that right away". So then they both started to take off their shirts. Clark had an undershirt under his man tailored shirt while Kara just had her bra under her shirt. But Clark and Kara had been on different sides of the room.

But then Kara slipped off her sweet pants. At that time Clark took off his slacks. Then the two stood there with their underwear on. Clark was waiting for Kara to tell him what to do next. But Clark then asked Kara "So what are we going to do next"? Kara quickly said "Well I'm going to take off my bra and underwear and you are going to take off your boxers". Clark then answered "Sure thing Kara". Before they did that Kara said "But I would like for you to not watch me so can you turn around"? Clark then turned around so that Kara could take off her bra and underwear. So Kara first took off her underwear. But Clark quickly took of what he had left on him. Then Kara unhooked her bra and was fully naked. Kara was looking at Clark's tight ass. But then she told Clark "So Clark you can turn around and face me know". Clark then turned around and saw his beautiful cousins body. He also couldn't say anything to Kara.

Chapter 6

Kara saw Clark frozen in his place and was wondering if he was okay. Kara said to Clark "Hello Clark are you in there"? Clark was amazed on how hot Kara was. But then Clark answered Kara "Yes Kara I'm fine, what are we going to do next"? Kara didn't know what she wanted to do next with Clark. But then Kara knew what she had wanted to do next with Clark. Kara told Clark "Well know we are going to go onto my bed and first I'm going to suck your dick". Clark answered "Okay Kara". So then Clark goes to lay onto Kara's bed then Kara goes to Clark and sucks his dick. As Kara starts to suck Clark's dick, he says "Oh god Kara"! Kara moved faster while sucking Clark's dick. Clark then grabbed Kara's head and moved her head really fast. Soon later Clark says "Oh god yes Kara"! Next Clark cummed all over Kara's face so she gets up and goes to clean her face off while Clark rest in bed. Kara then came back into her room not angry with Clark.

Clark sees that Kara has something in her hands. Clark says "So Kara what do you have in your hand for me"? Kara then gave it to Clark and told him "This is a condom and you do know how to use it right"? Clark says "Yes Kara I know how to use a condom". Clark then takes the condom from Kara and opens it up then puts it on his dick. Clark then finally has the condom on his dick and then told Kara "I'm ready for you to come over to me". Kara then makes Clark go more on her bed then stands over his dick. Kara says "So Clark your ready"? Clark answers Kara "Yes Kara I am ready". Kara then slowly lowered herself onto Clark's big hard dick. Kara says as Clark's dick goes inside her "Oh fuck Clark, fuck me in the ass"! Both couldn't believe that they where doing it with each other. Clark then brought Kara slowly up and down on his dick. Kara then put her hands onto Clark's chest. Clark was watching Kara bounce up and down on his dick. Clark says to Kara "Oh god Kara you might be better than Lois". Kara then just smiled to Clark as she looked into his eyes. Clark and Kara didn't say anything to each other at the time. Kara then tied her hair in a knot so that it wouldn't get in her way. Clark asked Kara "Are you going to lean on my chest like what Lois does"?

Kara leans onto Clark's chest and says to him "Can you stop comparing me to Lois please Clark". Clark knew that Kara had problems when being compared to Lois. Kara then stood up and started to make the bed have noise. The people that lived under Kara heard a lot of banging coming from Kara's room. Kara's hair started to go crazy on her head. Kara shouted out "Oh god Clark this feels good"! Clark started to wonder if Kara had yet to have sex. Clark asks Kara "I just wanted…to know…if this is your…first time… oh fuck yes Kara"! Kara then put her hair up in a knot again and put her hands onto his legs. Kara then answered Clark "I think that this might be my first time doing it with someone"? Kara then stops moving on top of Clark and the two just lay on her bed next to one and other. Clark looked to see that Kara was all red in the face.

Chapter 7

Clark and Kara was still laying in bed and taking a few minutes to breathe. Clark said to Kara "So Kara are you ready to go again or not"? Kara then looked over at Clark while taking a breath. Kara then said to Clark "Yes Clark I am ready to go again". Kara then got off from laying on her back and went to go stand above Clark. Kara then stands over Clark's dick before doing anything else. Then Kara slowly lowered herself onto Clark's dick once again. As Clark's dick goes inside of Kara, she yells out loud "OH MY FUCKING GOD YES CLARK"! Kara then puts her hands onto Clark's chest. Clark then said out loud "Oh my gosh Kara"! Then he starts to move Kara faster up and down on his dick. Kara then closed her eyes then shouted out loud "Yes Clark fuck me"! Clark didn't really know what to say to Kara. But then for some reason Clark started to float in midair in Kara's room. But neither one noticed that they had been floating in midair.

Kara shouted out "Uh god yes Clark fuck me"! Clark quickly grabbed a hold of Kara's sides and brought her up and down. Neither one could say anything to each other at the moment. Kara then noticed that Clark was floating but didn't bother to tell him anything. Clark then went back to having his body on the bed. Kara without saying to Clark just puts her back onto his chest. Clark wasn't going to ask Kara what she was doing. Kara couldn't see where Clark was at the moment. So Kara then put an arm around Clark's neck and was able to see him. Kara said to Clark "Oh my freaking god Clark"! Clark then said "So you really are a good girl and don't curse". Kara was only able to nod to what Clark was saying. Kara then was able to say "Well Lois told me that you also don't curse and how do you know I don't curse". Clark answered Kara "Winn told me that you don't curse, or maybe was it James that told me"? Clark couldn't tell cause he was to overwhelmed.

James was just about to leave Catco considering that it was the holidays some people took off while some took a half a day from work. James was going to tell Cat that he was going to leave but her door was closed so he knocked on the door. Cat says "Come on in"? She knew it was James left at work. But before this happened she was in her office and wanted James, so she took off her one piece blue dress. Cat then took off her black bra and underwear then went to lay down on one of the couches facing her door to the office. James then comes in not noticing that Cat was naked till he walked in the room. James said before looking up "Hey Cat I'm just about to leave". But then he saw Cat naked and then froze. Meanwhile at Kara's apartment both of them shouted out "Oh god yes"! Kara then got off of Clark and went to go to the bathroom. As Kara walked over to her bathroom Clark quickly looked at Kara's nice ass. Clark then just looked up at the ceiling to relax.

Chapter 8

Cat yells from inside of her office "Oh fuck yes James fuck me"! Cat was on top of James with putting her hands onto his chest as James brought Cat up and down. James did have to admit that he didn't like having sex with Cat. But back at Kara's apartment she was done in the bathroom and came back into her room then laid next to Clark on her bed. Clark asked "So Kara what do you want to do next"? Kara didn't know what she wanted to do next with Clark. It didn't take Kara to long to think of something to do with Clark. Kara then said to Clark "Well how about I go onto my hands and knees while you fuck me from behind"? Clark simply said to Kara "Sure Kara why not". Clark and Kara got up off the bed and Kara went onto her hands and knees. But first Kara put her hair up in knot then Clark went right behind Kara before doing anything. Clark then slowly placed his dick into Kara's vagina. Kara then shouts out "Oh god yes Clark"!

Clark then didn't use all of his strength when he moved Kara back and forth on his dick. Kara then screamed out "Oh god Clark now I know what Lois has to take in"! The neighbors heard what Kara was doing but didn't bother to say anything. Clark couldn't really say anything to Kara at the moment. Kara then just looked back at Clark and they just looked at each other. James was finally done with Cat so he got up and put back on his boxers and jeans. Cat says "Well James that was fun maybe we could do it again another time"? James says as he puts on his and undershirt "I'll have to get back to you with that Cat". James then put his shoes and socks on quickly then threw on his shirt then left Catco. Clark and Kara then both said out loud at the same time "Oh fuck"! As Kara and Clark where doing it the bed kept on slamming against the wall. Kara then tells Clark "Oh god Clark pull my fucking hair back"! Clark then grabbed Kara's hair and she looked right at Clark. Kara then shouted out "Oh god yes Clark"! Later Clark let go of Kara's hair and she stood up and put her arms around Clark.

Clark and Kara just ended up looking at each other for the moment. Kara said to herself while looking at Clark "Should I kiss Clark on the lips"? Clark was thinking to himself "Gosh Kara has a really nice body I'm surprised that no one has seen her naked"? But Kara really didn't end up kissing Clark, but she told Clark what she wanted to do next. Kara told Clark "So Clark next I'm going to go on my back". Clark answered "That's fine with me Kara". Kara then let go of Clark and then he pulled out of her. Kara then laid onto her back on her bed. But then the two just looked at each other for a moment. Clark then went over to Kara and moved her legs so he could go into her. Clark then said to Kara "Okay Kara her I come again".

Chapter 9

Clark then quickly shoved his cock back into Kara's vagina. Kara yelled out loud "Oh my gosh yes"! Then Clark and Kara happened to just look at each other. Kara put her legs around Clark's body. Clark said "Oh my gosh Kara"! Kara's bed started to make a scrapping noise as Clark moved in and out of Kara. For some reason Clark leaned forward onto Kara and the two just continued to look at each other. Neither one couldn't believe that they were doing it with each other. Kara admitted to herself that she liked having Clark inside her. Kara asked Clark "So are you going to kiss me"? Clark then looked at Kara for the moment. Then Clark and Kara started to get closer each other then stopped to look at each other. Clark then finally kissed Kara. But then he stopped moving inside of Kara and just looked at her. Meanwhile James gotten back to his apartment and still couldn't believe that he had sex with Cat. James then went to his room and then went to go take a shower. But Cat had been following James then went into James apartment building. She had also gotten into his apartment before he got the door closed. Kara still had her back on her bed and was getting pounded by Clark. Kara finally yelled out "Oh fuck yes Clark"! Clark was surprised that his cousin knew that curse word. But then Clark felt something that he hadn't done since he did it with Lois.

But Clark and Kara stopped fucking and just looked at each other. Kara then reached for Clark's head and then he pulled him in for a kiss. Clark then pulled out of Kara then laid next to her in bed. Both of them where out of breath and resting. They couldn't believe that they had been doing it for a long time. Clark was thinking about what he had wanted to do next with Kara. Kara said to Clark "God Clark that was something". Clark then just turned to look at Kara but didn't say anything to her. Clark was thinking of fucking Kara in the air while floating. Clark then saw Kara come back from the bathroom. Kara asked Clark "So what do you want to do next Kal"? Clark then said to his cousin "Well I was thinking that I could do you while standing up". Kara was okay with that then Clark sat back done on the bed. Kara then came back over to Clark and sat on his dick. Clark then stood up right away and held Kara by her legs. With using his speed Clark moved Kara faster up and down. Kara then shouted out loud "Oh yes Clark fuck me"! Clark then started to walk around her bed and then slammed Kara against a wall in her room. Clark didn't know what to say to Kara at the moment.

Kara wanted to know why Clark wasn't saying anything to her. But then Clark said "Oh god yes Kara"! Clark really wanted to compare Kara to Lois cause he knew that she didn't like it. Kara then thought that they should do it outside. Kara and Clark then just looked at each other. Then right away Kara and Clark kissed. Clark then rushed right over and slammed Kara up against the wall. Kara says "Oh yes Clark fuck me up against the wall"! Clark finally said "Kara god this feels so good". Kara had a arouse look on her face and had to admit to liking Clark fucking her. Kara looked into Clark's eyes and also put her arms around him. Clark asked Kara "So Kara you like me fucking you"? Kara then answered "Yes Clark I like it when you fuck me". After Kara answered that both of them us their super speed. Kara said as that was going on "Oh god yes Clark I'm about to cum on your dick"! Clark then "Oh god I'm also about to cum inside of you". Without saying a thing Kara cummed on Clark's big dick. Clark knew not to cum inside of Kara so he tried to pull out quickly but was too late. Kara said to Clark as he pulled away "Oh I'm so sorry Clark for cumming on your hug cock". Clark said will he took off his condom "It's all right Kara but I do have to apologize for cumming inside of you".

At first Kara didn't notice that Clark cummed inside of her. But Kara said as she walked to the bathroom to clean herself off "It's okay Clark that's a normal thing". Clark then went to go lay back onto Kara's bed. At Winn's apartment, he was just playing a video game. Alex was just watching the National City News Channel which wasn't own by Cat Grant. But back at James's apartment Cat had gotten back into the apartment and saw James in the shower. Cat says to herself "I'm going to fuck that man in the shower". So Cat took off her shirt then took off her jeans. Next she took off her thong and finally she took off her bra. Cat then walked over to the shower that James was in and opened up the door. James looked back to see Cat watching him. James says "What the hell are you doing here Cat"? Cat got into the shower and then closed the shower. Cat said "Well I really want to suck you're big black cock and then I'd like you to fuck me right here in the shower". James said "Well I'm not gonna do that Mrs. Grant". Cat replied back "Well you are going to have to if you want to keep your job". James really had no choice to have sex with Cat in the shower.

Chapter 10

In James's bathroom there was loud moaning coming from Cat. Then James placed Cat against the shower door. Cat said as she was against the wall "Oh god yes James fuck me"! Kara walked naked back to her bed and saw Clark resting on her bed. So Kara then laid next to her cousin in bed and knew what they were going to do next. But all of a sudden both Kara and Clark start to feel a little hot. Kara then said "Hey Clark are you ready"? Clark answered "Yes Kara I'm ready to go again". So both of them got off the bed right away. Kara then went to sit back down on Clark's dick but was facing the other way. Clark then stood up right away and started to fuck Kara faster. Kara yelled out "Yes Clark fuck me"! Kara then wanted Clark to do her outside. But Clark all of a sudden walked to the doors that had been closed to the tv room and kitchen. Kara was able to open the doors while getting carried by Clark. Then the doors opened and they were fucking out in the kitchen.

Kara then said "Oh god Clark"! Clark then said back to Kara "Fuck yes Kara"! Kara wanted to tell Clark that she wanted him to fuck her while flying outside. Clark and Kara were know having sex in the TV Room. Kara then said "Oh god yes fuck me"! Clark then walked around the kitchen while holding Kara by her legs. Kara then got an idea that her and Clark could be outside floating in the air outside fucking. So then they go over to the window and Kara opens the door to the outside. Then Clark floats and goes away from the apartment. Clark then feels the wind go against them. Clark says to Kara "So are we outside Kara"? Kara looks to see buildings and people on the streets. Kara then answers Clark "Yes we are Clark do you have a problem with that"? Clark answers "No I actually don't have a problem with that Kara matter in fact I find it sort of hot". Kara looks back at Clark and gives him a smile back. Both Kara and Clark didn't say anything to each other. Kara then had an arouse look on her face as she looked at Clark. Kara then says to Clark "Oh yes Superman"! Clark then says "Oh god yes Supergirl"!

A man on the street looks up to see possibly two people in the sky. One guy says "What's that up in the sky? It looks like two birds fight over something". Another guy says "It actually looks like two people fucking". Kara started to like getting fucked by Clark outside. Clark then said "Oh god Supergirl your so good". Kara also said "Yes Superman fuck me outside with possibly of having people watching us"! Clark was to overwhelmed to pay any attention to the people below. Another person said "Wait is that Superman and Supergirl having sex"? Everyone soon then notice that Supergirl was getting fucked by Superman. Next they saw Kara float away from Clark. Kara tells Clark "God this was a good idea Clark". All that everyone could see was two people naked in midair. For the next few minutes Clark and Kara just looked at each other. Kara then asked Clark "Hey Clark would you like me to suck you're dick up side down with in midair"? Clark then answered Kara "Sure Kara that'll be fine". So Kara then goes over to Clark then goes upside down. But Kara and Clark didn't do that for so long. Clark then felt like he had to cum. So he tells Kara "Hey Kara do you want to go inside now"? Kara knew why Clark wanted to go inside her apartment. So Kara gets off of Clark and looks at him.

Kara saw that Clark was holding in something. Kara then finally answered Clark "Alright Clark let's go inside". Then the two float back into the apartment. Kara then closes the windows and followed Clark into her room. They finally got into Kara's room in her apartment then closed the door behind her. Kara said while standing naked in her room looking at Clark "So Kal what do you have to do"? Clark sort of knew that Kara knew what he had to do. So Clark then just said it "Well what I wanted to say that I have to cum"? Kara then answered "Yeah I knew that you had to do that". Kara then had to think where Clark wanted to do that. But then she said "Alright Clark you can do it on my face". Clark then said "Ok Kara". Kara then walked over to Clark who was by her bed. Then Kara went onto her hands and knees right under Clark's dick. Kara opened her mouth and then Clark started to jerk off to Kara. Clark said as he started to jerk off to Kara "Oh God Kara freaking god yes"! Kara tried not to laugh at Clark considering that he never cursed. But on the mean time Kara had tied her hair back.

Clark then finally cummed all over Kara's face and some of it went into her mouth. As Clark shot out onto Kara, he said out loud "Oh shit yes Kara"! Kara then just smiled to her cousin Clark. Kara then stood up then got a towel and whipped her face. Next Kara then went back over to Clark and then said to him "Wow that was a lot Clark". Clark really didn't know what to say to Kara at the moment. But then Kara then pushed Clark back onto her bed . Clark said "So what are you going to do next"? Kara then said "I was going to suck your dick one last time". Clark was just okay with Kara doing that. So Kara then just went over to Clark then sucked his dick. But that didn't last for a long time.

Chapter 11

Next Kara got up and then laid next to Clark in bed naked. For about an hour Clark and Kara started to laugh. Clark then asked Kara "So Kara us having sex won't change a thing between us"? Kara then said "It won't change anything cause we are still Supergirl and Superman". Meanwhile James leaves his room and goes in the kitchen to get an snack then turns on the news. Alex then also so happens to see what is on the news. Alex says in her apartment "Oh god Kara what did you do". At the time that this news was showing J'onn had been sleeping. Cat Grant saw the news and didn't really care to what had happened. Winn said to himself "So I can't believe that they actually did it". Kara and Clark where still laying on top of the sheets naked relaxing. Kara started to feel like she was a little cold. She looked at Clark and thought that he was fine. Clark and Kara could read each other's minds. Clark said to Kara "Yes Kara I'm fine with going under the sheets". So then both Clark and Kara got up and went to take off the sheets on the bed. First they took off the top sheet of the bed then next took off the next one.

Kara said "Go on ahead Clark you go in first then I'll go". Clark then said "No you first Kara". They both then decided to go in at the same time. Kara later pulled the sheets over them. Clark wanted to cuddle with Kara but he sort of guessed that she was done. For some reason Kara felt some what a little cold. Kara then said to Clark "Kal is it fine if you cuddle with me"? Clark then quickly responded "Yes I'm fine with that". So Clark then cuddled with Kara in bed. Kara then looked back to Clark and gave him a little kiss then went back to sleep. For a few minutes it was quite in the apartment. Clark then grabbed Kara's boobs and squeezed them. Kara then smile as she felt Clark squeezed her boobs. For some reason Clark put his penis in Kara for a little bit. Kara said in a sleepy voice "What are you doing Clark"? Clark then said also in a sleepy voice "Oh nothing Kara". Then he took his penis out and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Clark and Kara woke up the next day still naked in bed. Kara turned in bed and looked at Clark. Clark said "Good morning Kara". Kara said "Good morning to you to Clark". Kara got out of bed and head for the shower and walked into the bathroom naked. Kara said as she turned back to see Clark looking at her "Clark you are welcome to take a shower with me if you want to"? Clark then had to think if he wanted to do that. Alex, J'onn and Winn then got ready to go to work. Cat had left the night before and went back to her apartment. Clark decided that he would take a shower with Kara. Kara saw Clark get into the shower. They didn't do anything in the shower then got out right away. After their shower they got new clothes on and had breakfast. Clark then packed up his stuff and was ready to leave to go back to Metropolis. Kara asked Clark "So Clark you aren't going to tell Lois about what we did right"? Clark said as he was eating "I promise you I won't say a thing to Lois". The two then went back to eating breakfast then left to say goodbye. James was the first one that Clark said goodbye too.

Then they went to the DEO to say goodbye to Winn, Alex and J'onn. Winn said sounding sad "What your leaving". Clark said "I have to get back to work before Mr. White tries to kill me". They all knew that Perry couldn't kill Clark. J'onn gave Clark a hug and a friendly pat on the back. Alex said "Well Clark it was nice to see you tell Lois I said hello". Clark said "I will let her know that you said that Alex". Clark then walked off to wait for Kara in the basement. Alex pulled over Kara to the side to ask her one thing. Alex said "Kara I just wanted to know if you and Clark had sex"? Kara hesitated to answer her sister right back. But then she said "No all that we did was order in Chinese and watched an movie on demand". Alex said in an unsure voice "Yeah okay I'll see you later". As Kara walked away she waved goodbye to her sister. Next Kara brought Clark back to the train station. Clark said to Kara "If you guys need any help you no how to reach me". Kara said "Okay I'll do that". Kara gave Clark a kiss on the cheek. Then he got on the train to go back to Metropolis.

Special Ending

Inside Alex's apartment (Takes place in Season 2)

We go into Alex's apartment and go through the kitchen and see Alex's naked ass sticking out. Then you hear someone say "Oh god Alex lick my vagina"! Alex looks up to the girl that she's licking her vagina. Alex then began to lick her vagina faster. Then she all of a sudden stops and gets a little squirted on. Alex then crawls up and puts her boobs onto Kara's boobs. Kara and Alex then kiss each other. Alex breaks the kiss to say "Kara are you ok"? Kara answers back "Yes Alex I am fine". Without saying anything to Kara, Alec swings her body around to have her ass in her sister's face.

The End

Notice

The "Special Ending" probably won't get made into a story. I do have another story plan to finish and it might be rushed. Also I probably won't do all the stories I listed cause I plan to retire after a few stories. Creating these stories just make me feel board doing them. I know some of you like them but I want to do other things. Please respect my decision and let it be. All that I ask for you guys to not say anything negative. I do plan to still do my Weekly Updated if and when I retire.


End file.
